Red is the Colour of Love
by Pick 'n' mix
Summary: [InuKag] Kagome tells Inuyasha that famous quote 'Red is the Colour of Love.' Inuyasha brews over it... who knew he was such a romantic?


All I seem to be writing are oneshots these days. :P Sorry if you're waiting for a new chapter in Make Me, but I'm finding it exceptionally hard to write it. But it's coming along, day by day. Please be patient!

Anyways, I read a (rather famous) quote the other day, and being inclined towards Inuyasha, I wondered what his take on it would be.

So, enjoy:

-

-

-

"Love is fire. But whether it will warm your heart or burn your house down, you can never tell."

Red is the Colour of Love

My favourite colour is red.

I don't know why I chose red. I could've picked blue, green, yellow, peach; a whole myriad of other colours.

And I don't know why I say red. I could say scarlet, crimson, rose red --- well, you get the picture.

I have a hazy memory of one day, when we were all camped out near this hill. Sango was making some sort of stew out of this wildlife she'd caught, and Miroku was busy watching her bending over. I walked to the very top of the hill, a little way from the others, and sat down promptly, crossing my legs and tucking my hands into my haori sleeves habitually. I looked down at my (_red_) outfit, and around me at the (_red_) flowers, and then out towards the (_red_) sunset, when my I heard a soft sigh next to me.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

I glanced beside me and caught her profile --- God, she was stunning. The last rays of the sun struck over her hair, casting the normally raven strands streaked with copper, and it only helped to magnify the flawless crème of her skin. Her eyelashes were long and full, fringing her chocolate eyes delicately, and dark brows winged over said eyes.

It also helped her green skirt hiked up a tad.

Kagome shifted a little closer to me, not noticing how far her skirt had ridden up, exposing endless creamy legs. I wouldn't have permitted anyone else to invade my personal space like she did… but it was _her_.

She looked towards me, searching for an answer.

"…Keh."

Then the sun disappeared over the horizon, and a slight shivering drew my attention towards her again. I frowned unconsciously, not liking the way she never really took care of herself. Stupid girl.

"Baka. Don't you have anything else to wear?"

Kagome bit her lip --- not seeing my eyes darken at the sight of her lips steadily flushing a rosy _red_ --- and shook her head.

I sighed heavily to express my reluctance, adding a "Baka," again just to make sure, before shuffling even nearer to her, and pulling her into my arms cautiously. I held her, stiff and unsure with this new development, but she seemed to take it into her stride, wrapping her arms around me, and cuddling deep into the folds of my haori --- making me relax --- and glow _red_.

We stayed like that, for a long time, ignoring Sango's call for dinner and Miroku's wisecrack jokes, just in our little haven. I certainly liked to think so, at least, especially when I rested my chin on her ebony head, just breathing in the scent of Kagome.

"Did you know," she suddenly murmured. I could tell she was near to falling asleep by the thickness of her voice. I didn't reply with another question; simply pulling her closer to me, and the warmth I knew I was emitting.

"Did you know, that some people say that---" A yawn interrupted her statement. "---Red is the colour of love?"

I started to answer with my usual, "Feh," when her steady breathing alerted me she was truly off to Dreamland.

The memory ends there; just a little more of it entails me sitting there a little longer, brewing over what she said, then gathering her up and tucking her into her 'sleeping bag,' or so she calls it.

I didn't go up to a tree that night, choosing instead to stay by her side and watch the firelight dance, causing Kagome's face to flicker with shadows and light.

Even now, I find myself thinking over that declaration.

_Red is the colour of love._

Sometimes I think it's true. Sometimes I think it's false.

Mention _red_ to me, and I tend to think of blood, battles and all the massacre in the world. Fighting. Fierce, primal, primitive.

How can such a wild thing be like love? Isn't love meant to be pure and true?

…My lips twist into a wry smile when I think about Kikyou.

But I digress.

If _red_ is meant to be love, what about pink? Or all the shades between red and white? Pink, cerise, peach, the list goes on. What do they signify? Friends? Old flames?

If that's so, then I had neither before Kagome. No friends. Kikyou is the only 'old flame' now, but back then, as you know, Naraku interrupted out relationship and Kikyou and I got tricked, I got pinned to a tree… yadda, yadda, yadda.

Forget _red_. I would've even been happy with the palest pink back then.

But looking around, at the strange group that has befriended me and rescued me from that life of loneliness that seems so far ago, I realize I have pink, cerise, peach --- _whatever!_

I sit again, on another hill, just like that day --- Kagome and I have a pact now to sit on every hill we camp out on, and watch the sunset together --- with Kagome in my arms, my chin on her head, in our little haven; I realize why I chose red as my favourite colour.

I smile down at her --- uncharacteristically, I'll admit --- and my eyes soften as she smiles back shyly, before resting her head back on my shoulder, and my arms tighten around her slightly.

_Red is the colour of love._

Kagome is my _red_.

>>>>>>>

Hmm… Major fluff alert! XD Brush your teeth soon.

I don't know, I feel rather unsatisfied with this, and I'm not very happy with it. Hmm… Review please, tell me what you think!


End file.
